Working undercover
by New account sign up taken name
Summary: Pein sends Sasori and Deidara to work undercover at a strip club. What happens when Sasori gets a few ideas? Contains SasoDei, language, and adult themes.
1. You want us to do what?

_Author's notes: This is my first time writing a story. Please tell me how to improve. The next chapter will be long. If you spot grammar or spelling errors please let me know. I do not own Naruto. Warning! Contains boyxboy. If you don't like yaoi please don't read. _

* * *

><p>"You want us to do WHAT, un?"<p>

Pein, who was sitting behind his mahogany desk, sighed. He wished they would just nod and go do the mission.

"I want you and Sasori to go to the Land of Fire to gather information about one of the politicians. He frequents strip clubs so I want you and Sasori to work undercover at one of the strip clubs." Said Pein in a monotone voice. "Sasori, you will work as a waiter and Deidara, you will work as a stripper."

Deidara, who was sitting across from Pein, glared at him. Sasori had a smirked on his face at the thought of Deidara being a stripper.

"Gather what you need. You will leave in three hours. Sasori. Deidara. You are dismissed".

Deidara got up and stormed out of Pein's office. "I'm am not a girl, un!" He muttered to himself. Deidara turned left and walked to the end of the hallway where his room was. He entered the room and slammed the door behind him.

Deidara grabbed kunias, shurikens, his clothes, and of course his modeling clay. He stuff the items into his backpack and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling plotting his revenge.

Sasori calmly left Pein's office and closed the door behind him. Pein leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard Deidara slam a door and he sighed. 'He better not break that door or Kakuzu will have a fit.' Thought Pein.

Sasori walked past Hidan on his way to his room. 'This is going to be a fun mission' Thought Sasori with a slight smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Asked the silver haired Jashinist.

"Deidara and I are going to work undercover a strip club. He'll be a stripper." Replied Sasori.

"Deidara is going to be a fucking stripper? The little fucker will throw a fucking fit!" Laughed Hidan.

Sasori mentally snickered and walked to his room to gather his things.


	2. Filthy hotel

_Author's note: Well, here's chapter 2. If anybody has suggestions on how to improve the story please let me know. I know the chapters are short, but I'll update pretty much everyday. Stripper Deidara will be coming soon. Thank you for everybody who has reviewed, favorited, or put the story on an alert. Thank you so much!_

* * *

><p>It was around 3 am and the pair of artists had just arrived in town. Sasori and Deidara walked down the street toward a rundown hotel. Even though it was night time the town was bright with light from signs advertising their products. The signs ranged from restaurants to whore houses and everything in between. The air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke and food from various food venders.<p>

Deidara looked around, taking in the sight of the city. 'So beautiful, un.' He thought as he saw the various neon signs flashing. Deidara didn't notice that Sasori had stopped walking and walked into Sasori.

"Sorry, un." Said Deidara.

"Get a hotel room, brat. I'll get some food." Ordered Sasori.

He handed Deidara a small coin bag then turned and walked away. Sasori walked through the town looking for a place to buy food and keeping an eye out for the strip club he and Deidara were supposed to work at.

"Hey, sexy. Looking for a good time?"

"Only ten dollars an hour"

"What's a man like you doing alone?"

Sasori ignored the prostitutes and continued to search for food. He soon found a food stand and picked up some bakudan and ramen for Deidara. He paid the food vender and turned to go back to the hotel.

Meanwhile with Deidara...

Deidara had gotten his hotel room card from the front desk and was walking down the hall towards his room. The red checkered carpet had a layer dirt on it along with other various bodily substances. Moans from different prostitutes were easily heard through the walls. 'These walls must be made from paper, un.' Though Deidara.

Deidara looked at the signs above the doors. 124. 125. 126. Finally, he arrived at room 127. He slid the card into the scanner, opened the door, and flipped on the light switch. Deidara's jaw dropped slightly when he saw the room.

The bed hadn't been made and yellow white stains covered the sheets. The floor was sticky from spilled drinks and who knows what else. The windows had a brown tint to them from years of neglect. Cockroaches skittered and hid under the bed to get away from the light and flies swarmed around the room.

Deidara walked over to the bathroom and saw it wasn't in much better shape. The shower had mold growing in it and a rather large piece of feces in the tub. The toilet bowl on the inside was brown an whole bathroom reeked of vomit.

Sasori returned to the hotel with the food to find Deidara carrying a bucket, mop, bleach, disinfect, a toilet brush, and paper towels. Sasori gave Deidara a questioning look.

"See for yourself, un" Said Deidara answering the unasked question.

Sasori opened the door to reveal the horror of the hotel room. Deidara gagged slightly at the smell and walked in. A roach skittered across his sandal covered foot causing him to jump a throw a bit of exploding clay at the bug. The body of the roach skittered blindly across the carpet causing him to grimace.

"It's like Hidan. It's annoying and it just won't die." Muttered Deidara.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Deidara and Sasori had gotten the room clean enough to sleep in. Sasori was already in bed waiting Deidara to finish his shower. 'How long does the brat need shower?' Thought Sasori annoyed. Deidara finally came out of the bathroom wearing solid black boxers. His long blond hair was done up in a ponytail and was still wet.<p>

"You took long enough." Grumbled Sasori.

Deidara ignored that comment and got into bed next to Sasori.

"Night danna." Said Deidara.

He rolled over and quickly fell asleep. Sasori heard a click and then the hum of the air conditioner. The vent was right above Deidara. Sasori frowned when he heard his partner shiver. He gently pulled Deidara next to him so Deidara back was against his chest. Sasori put his arm over Deidara and hope the blond would stop shivering. 'He may be a brat, but he's my brat.' Thought Sasori.


	3. Stripper Deidara and possessive Sasori

_Author's notes: Hello, fanfiction world. If there are any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter please let me know. I wrote this chapter late at night so there may be spelling errors. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story! It means a lot to me! Also, I still don't own Naruto. If I did I would have made Sasuke less of a dick. Back to point, please review. Reviews are my crack. I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Sasori and Deidara stood outside the strip club. The club itself was bigger than what either of them had expected. It wasn't a shitty ghetto one. It was a upscale high class club. In front of the the club there were large bouncers keep the lines in check. On the front of building was a large blue, yellow, and pink sign that read 'Palm Resort Hotel and Gentlemen's club'<p>

Sasori flipped through one of the brochures he found on the ground. He was chuckling at what he read. '_Palm Resort Hotel and Gentlemen's club is equipped to meet your every need. Whether your here on a business trip or just here for relaxation the Palm Resort will never leave you wishing for more. We have the finest spas and gyms in the Land of Fire and exotic dancers of all kinds. Whether your preference is male, female, or transgender you will never be disappointed._'

"Hey Deidara, you're going to be a transgendered stripper." Snickered Sasori.

Deidara twitched. "Pein is going to regret this, un"

"You're going to raise hell when we get back to base, aren't you?"

"Pein won't even know what hit him, un."

"Go get changed. I'll start looking. Remember the target's name is Hideki Kimura." Said Sasori.

"Got it, un"

Deidara walked around to the back of the building. He saw a green door with stars on it. Deidara sighed before walking up to the door and opening it. Inside it looked more like a dressing room for a movie set rather than a strip club. 'This is really upscale.' Thought Deidara amazed. A guy in his thirties wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt walked up to Deidara.

"Are you Angel Suzuki?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, un. That's me." Replied Deidara.

The man clapped his hands together and smiled. "Excellent! Welcome to the Palm Resort Gentlemen's club. You're going to love it here! It's so much fun! Oh, and I'm Sammy."

Sammy grabbed Deidara's hand and practically dragged him through the pink hallways to his dressing room. Deidara looked around. 'This is way nicer then the Akatsuki base.' Thought Deidara. Deidara's jaw dropped when he saw his dressing room. These was a twin sized bed to the right and next to the bed was a mini fridge. To the left of the room was a huge white vanity desk, chair, and mirror with lights lining it. On top of the table was an endless supply of of make-up and hair care products. There was also a large closet full of clothes and costumes.

"There is some fruit, water, and other snacks in the fridge." Said Sammy. "If you need anything don't be afraid ask."

Sammy left Deidara to get dressed. Deidara just stood there staring at the room. It was nicer then his room at the Akatuski. 'I work in one of the best criminal organizations in the world and I get treated better at a strip club. That is wrong on so many levels, un'

Deidara walked in and closed the door behind him. "I may actually enjoy this." Said Deidara with a smile.

Sasori straightened his bartender vest and walked in. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black pants, and very shiny black shoes. 'This is going to be a long night.' Thought Sasori.

He went in the side of the building and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was swarming with chefs and waiters. The smell of food was thick in the air and the sound of yelling voices, food frying, bottles clicking, and doors opening and closing filled the room.

"Brat, get a platter and serve some of the drinks!"

Sasori glared at the man that called him a brat. He was not used being treat with such disrespect. Sasori grabbed a platter, took one of the orders that was hanging on a wire, and got the drinks. 1 vodka and 2 sake. 'Okay, this shouldn't be too hard.' Thought Sasori.

"The incompetent brat with the red hair. Hurry the fuck up! We have people waiting!"

Sasori cussed silently and quickly poured the drinks. He put the drinks of the platter and headed out the door. 'Where the hell is table 37?' Sasori glanced around room and his eyes widened.

The strip club was huge. It challenged the size of a football stadium. The walls of the club were a dark red and the lights were forever changing colors. Cream colored chairs and couches were littered around the room along with long silver tables that had one or two poles coming out of them. In the middle of the room was a long platform that held all of the pole dancers.

Sasori saw table 37. It was on the other side of room. He sighed before quickly making his way across the room. This was going to be a long night.

After about five minutes Sasori finally arrived at the table. He smiled when he realized it was the target.

"Your drinks, sir. I apologize for the wait." Said Sasori politely.

"Hurry the fuck up next time." Snapped the man.

Sasori turned and walked back to the kitchen. When he was half way across the room he heard wolf whistles, cheers, and various vulgar comments.

"Hey Blondie, over here!"

"I'll pay more then what he's charging, sweet cheeks!"

"Hey sexy!"

Sasori looked and saw the next shift of dancers had come out. When he saw Deidara his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a few beats. Deidara looked stunning. His honey blonde hair was straightened and it fell to his waist. He was wearing smokey eye liner and lip gloss. He had fishnet stockings on his arms that started below his shoulders and ended at his wrists, a fishnet crop the top at ended half way down his rib cage, a dark blue thong, and black 4 inch high heels.

Deidara smiled at the cheering crowd and walked to the nearest pole. His hips swayed when he walked and his smiled lit up the room. 'It's nice to be appreciated for once.' Thought Deidara happily.

He grabbed the pole and climbed up with ease. He put down going from the angel spin into the flat lined Scorpio. Deidara was truly enjoying the attention.

Sasori started at Deidara. 'Since when can the brat pole dance? Or even put on make up?' He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized people whistling as _his_ Deidara. The red head twitched in anger, but returned to doing his job.

Sasori's thoughts went back to Deidara. 'He was smiling and having fun. More fun then he ever had with me.' Thought Sasori. He was worried. Worried his brat would spend the night with someone else.

A few hours later and Sasori hadn't been able to get close to Hideki. 'Maybe the brat is having better luck.' Thought Sasori with a sigh. This mission was more challenging then what he had expected. He glanced around hoping to find Deidara. He saw Deidara and stopped dead in his tracks.

Deidara was giving the target a lap dance. The blonde male grinding against him and leaving light kisses against on cheeks and neck. Hideki was grouping Deidara and the blond was seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

Sasori was glad it was it almost the end of his and Deidara's shift. He was sick of being treated like a ignorant teenager and watching other people touch Deidara.

* * *

><p>Sasori waited outside the strip club for Deidara. Their shifts had ended 20 minutes ago and the blond was no where to be seen. Sasori didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside he was worried. 'What if something happen to him? He didn't bring his clay. Perhaps I should go check on him.'<p>

Just as Sasori finished those thoughts He saw Deidara come out from behind the building. His hair was still down, but it look soft and shiny.

"Brat, what took you so long!" Growled Sasori.

"Sorry Danna." Replied Deidara. "One of the rules is you have to take a shower after work."

* * *

><p>Sasori was grateful the hotel room was near by. He was sick of people and just want to go to sleep. The pair of artists walked into their room and Sasori was the first to say good night.<p>

"Are you ok, un?" Asked Deidara.

"Yes, brat. Now go to sleep."

"But don't you want to know what I found out?"

"NO! Just go to bed!" Snapped Sasori.

Deidara was rather hurt that Sasori had yelled at him. He was used to being called a brat, but his danna never really yelled at him.

Sasori flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. Deidara decided he didn't have the energy to deal with a bitchy Sasori tonight. He quietly wrote him a note, grabbed his jacket, and left.

* * *

><p>It was 4 am. Sasori rolled over and opened his eyes. 'Huh, where's Deidara?' He listen for a minute, but didn't hear anything. "Deidara, are you there?" Asked Sasori a bit concerned. No response. Sasori sat up and turned on the light. He saw there was a note on the table.<p>

'_I've gone out for tonight. Deidara._'

Sasori reread those six words over and over again. His brat left him. For once Deidara had actually left him.

"Perhaps I was a little rough on the brat." Sighed Sasori softly.


End file.
